


Look at my son!

by ALiteraryLady



Series: The Dodds family dynamic (an exploration of family in the 21st century) [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Adorable Pets, Bros having bro time, Brothers, F/M, Flirting Gone Wrong, Long walks in Central Park, Mike Dodds freaking out, Mike Dodds loves this about Winnie, Puppy in danger, Winnie Dodds is a pile of mush, Winnie is being adorable, Younger brother stepping up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:59:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7150271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALiteraryLady/pseuds/ALiteraryLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike and his younger brother, Matt take Winnie out to the park and learn far more about themselves than they expected. More adorable animals than you can throw a stick at!</p>
<p>And more Winnie Dodds!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look at my son!

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the next story in the Dodds family dynamic series! I wanted a story about Matt Dodds and Mike Dodds, where these two could talk and we could dig deeper into the tidbit of development we almost got from the show! I love the idea of Mike and Matt really starting to not only mend their relationship but also really hear what the other one has gone through.
> 
> I tried to keep the OFC more neutral, so the focus would be on Matt and Mike. If it's odd, feel free to let me know since I also wanted to challenge myself to write a non Quin Montgomery fic for a change, lol.
> 
> Thanks for reading this and if you want to follow me on tumblr, my name is Ladyzootie.

Her brown hair smelled like lavender and Mike Dodds couldn’t help himself, he needed to smell her scent next to him for a few more minutes. He disliked waking up before his alarm but if it meant draping an arm around his beloved and taking her scent he could tolerate being up early. For five minutes his mind merged with her and he felt relaxed, almost ready to drift off to sleep again, but the pesky chime on his phone directed him to greet the day. He got out of bed, his arms slowly letting her slip through his touch as he stood up and felt his legs walk over to their master bath, where he started the shower and let the soap and water trickle down his body, washing away the stress of yesterday’s work.  
Matt was on his way over to spend the afternoon with him, his phone reminded him as the foghorn ringer he assigned to Matt’s phone number vibrated the phone on the sink and Mike laughed to himself. Ever since his near death run in with Munson, his family had pulled together and started feeling like an actual family. Today was the first time in years he’d be hanging out with Matt.  
Matt, the younger brother left in his charge while his mother has explored India and his father had clawed up the NYPD ranks, was going to fill him in on what was happening in his life and use Winston as a conversation starter for any women he met while they walked around Central Park.  
Mike wasn’t too keen on Matt using Winnie as a chick magnet, but since he himself would be walking Winnie, he didn’t know how successful his younger brother was going to be wooing single women with a bulldog puppy. He stepped out of the shower and dried himself off as he heard the bathroom door creak open. Standing in her Sunday’s finest was his beloved, her smile waking his heart up. She was wearing a purple dress and a pair of silver flats; she had been asked to co-host a police function for the LGBTQIA communities and naturally offered to help. Her kind nature was incredibly refreshing after the string of women he dated who were egocentric.  
“You two are going to be kind to my Winnie today? He’s still a puppy so make sure to-”  
Mike pulled on his boxers and took a step closer to her, “Sweetheart, I’ll take his puppy bag, his walking harness will be on him at all times and Matt won’t be holding the leash. It’ll be okay, we have to let our son grow up at some point.”  
A happy bark interrupted them as Mike tossed on his shirt. Winston Dodds, their ‘son’ scampered right up against her leg and pleaded to be picked up with eyes and paws. Mike scooped him up and started to baby talk at him, “Who’s a good boy? You are! You are!”   
Mike paused and saw she had taken a photo with her smartphone.  
“What’s that for?” he asked as she laughed.  
She blushed, “Proof that I have some of the most wonderful family members on this planet—oh!”  
Mike playfully tackled her on their bed and Winnie landed on the pillow above her head.  
“Mike! Please be careful with our boy!” she laughed as Winnie hopped over towards them and rested on her chest, sitting contently between them.  
“I think we may have to take Munn instead? Our son seems perfectly happy to snuggle with mom.” Mike whispered as he sweetly kissed her on her lips.  
“You wanna try to get Munn in that harness?” she joked as she brushed back a section of his hair.  
“I don’t and like his namesake I sense he’d be kicking and screaming the whole time.” Mike answered as he picked up Winnie with one hand and offered the other to help her off of the bed.  
“Yes, I don’t think that Fin could get him into one.” she coyly replied as she stood upright, cupped Winnie’s face, “I’ve got to get going, but you be kind and good for your father and uncle.” she spoke as she gave Winnie a saccharine kiss on his forehead and nose, then kissed Mike a bit longer, letting him feel her lips linger on his and went off to her event.  
Mike heard her lock the door and the foghorn belted out from his phone. His brother’s text message was classic Matt,  
‘I’m bringing over a present for Winnie- him and I are gonna match!’  
Mike glanced down at Winnie who was looking up at him, “I think your uncle is going overboard with this walk of ours.”  
Winnie replied with a bark and Mike sat him down on the bed as he finished getting dressed. Once he was fully clothed he picked up Winnie, sat him on the floor and both of them walked into the living room. The kittens were sleeping in the late morning sunbeam that crossed the couch and Mike felt himself smile. He loved having Winnie, but their kittens rounded out their family nicely. It was nice to come home and play tug of war with Winnie, but other times having Finny and Munn drape themselves over his lap while he and his dearest watched TV was pleasant too. Winnie cocked his head up at him, then looked at the kittens, then back at him. Mike still found it amusing that Winnie wasn’t an alpha dog type with regards to the kittens; his pup still needed assurance.  
“Winnie, they’re sleeping. They can’t get you.” Mike spoke as the doorbell rang and he opened it. Matt was wearing his classic look, slacker chic with shorts and t-shirt, holding a large bag in his hands.  
“Hey Winnie Poo!” Matt burst into his newly discovered baby voice as he walked in. Mike shut the door behind him and felt a grin cross his face. How long has it been since he’s been this excited about, hell- anything? He thought as Matt called Winnie over to him and started to shower the pup with gifts. Soon Winnie was surrounded by several bags of doggie treats, a few new squeaky toys and a stuffed football larger than him. Mike saw Winnie’s little tail wag from the pure excitement and took a moment to appreciate this new chapter in his life.  
“So, did you get anything for the kittens?” Mike inquired as Matt looked at the sleeping kittens.  
“Shoot! Man, sorry! I had Winnie on the brain because of the walk, but also, look--”  
Matt pulled out a spiked, black leather collar and held it up for him to see, “-I got a bracelet to match! Everybody is gonna know that Winnie is my wing man….pup...wing pup? We’ll pick a name for it later, so ready to go?”  
Mike laughed, “Yeah, let me get his doggy bag. Can you pack everything up...oh, I’ve gotta put his harness on.”  
“And his new rad collar!” Matt added as he picked up Winnie’s treats.  
“Um...Matt,” Mike struggled to continue, “it’s a little intense, he’s like five months old and it won’t fit right on him right now...he can grow into it and wear it when he’s older...it’s kinda heavy and he’s so small. He was the runt of the litter.”  
Mike saw Matt brush off his disappointment, “Right, right I wasn’t thinking, heh, again, so let’s get him in that…what is that?!”  
The look on Matt’s face nearly made Mike roll his eyes. He still has that hint of melodrama, just like Mom, he thought as he countered Matt’s concern, “Matt it’s the harness Winnie wears when we go for walks. It gets him used to walking next to us, not ahead and I know it looks--”  
“It looks like a torture device, did she make you buy that? No, that cannot be safe for your little guy to wear!”  
Mike sighed, “Matt it doesn’t hurt him at all, when we went to buy it we had it fitted to him, see he likes it.”  
Winnie ran away from the over sized football plushie and right into Mike’s arms. Soon the harness was on him and Mike had the leash attached.  
“Good boy!” Mike praised Winnie who barked loudly, waking up Munn, “Sorry Munn...” Mike apologized as Munn’s tail snaked about, signaling his annoyance with being woken up from his nap.  
Mike reached for their puppy bag which did feel like a baby bag but if it mean they had any item to care for their son, it was worth it to him.

 

-*-

Both of them found an easy walking trail and had walked most of the way in silence when Matt finally found the courage to speak up. I’ve gotta say something, and still, no single women around here, he thought as he opened his mouth and started talking.  
“Hey so….the collar was a bad idea, sorry. I just get really stupid excited about dog stuff...”  
Matt saw Mike look at him and smile, “I remember how much you wanted a puppy when we were kids Matt, I get it. If it makes you feel better, my better half didn’t have one either when she was a kid.”  
Matt bumped his fists together, “Right, so...why the runt of the litter?” he whispered, trying to keep Winnie from hearing him.  
“Actually we were going back to the shelter we got the kittens from to make a donation and one of the volunteers was holding Winnie and he pretty much liquified our hearts the moment we looked at him. We both worry that people are gonna make the assumption that we’re collecting pets because of...not having kids.”  
Matt nodded his head, “Yeah, I can see you two having to worry about your images, gotta keep the Dodds family face untarnished, since I can’t seem to...”  
The space between them grew a bit as he saw Mike take a moment to collect himself, “Yeah, so we just want yo to know that if you ever need us, call us okay?”  
Matt clapped his hands together. It’s gonna be one of these conversations, really Mike? He thought as he piped back up.  
“Weren’t we talking about you and--?”  
Mike sighed that same sigh their father did when he was unsure of himself, “Yeah we were Matt...in a way but could we not? We’re both still coming back from it all and I don’t want us unloading our issues on to you, okay?”  
Matt felt his eyebrows rise, “Fine, yeah...I mean just want to be there for you guys too, you know...”  
“I know, we know, but you’re still pretty fresh out of rehab and we talked about it and-”  
“So she’s telling you not to reconnect with me then?! C’mon Mike, what the hell with that? When will you stop letting every one telling you what to do or say? First dad and now her? Someone is not in charge in their-”  
Mike stopped which caused Winnie to pause in his tracks and sit still.  
“Not in charge of my what, Matt? I don’t own her and she doesn’t own me...she wanted me to spend the day with you, she wants all of us to reconnect with each other, she just isn’t too fond of-”  
“-of her junkie, possible brother in law?! Man, I open up about that and you, her and Dad just lay into me about it!” Matt saw Winnie look at him and mouthed a ‘sorry’ at him.  
“We are not laying into you about it, we want to make sure that there isn’t a next time!” he heard the anger in his brother’s voice, and felt like his father was scolding him all over again.  
“No offense, but you weren’t too concerned with the last five ‘next times’ I had in between getting clean this time! Look at you, you can’t let your puppy go anywhere without her giant, ridiculous puppy bag strapped to you! You’re nothing more than her ‘yes-boy’ and she’s probably laughing this off with her fancy lawyer friends uptown or something!”  
Matt saw Mike get quiet and take in a breath as Winnie let out a confused noise.  
“Matt, when you’ve been through what we’ve been through and when you’re in an adult relationship-”  
Matt scoffed, “Here we go!-”  
Mike talked over him, “-you make compromises and her being concerned about Winnie and me isn’t some kind of control thing. Heck, she wasn’t too fond of you using Winnie as a chick magnet but I assured her-”  
“-OH! So she doesn’t trust me?!” Matt shouted as Mike failed to hide his eye roll.  
“Matt!” Mike held out both of his arms, letting the leash slip out of his right hand, “She doesn’t know you! I don’t know you, this is new to both of us!”  
Winnie let out a whimper as they continued to fight on the trail.  
“Maybe if you tried a bit harder to know me you’d be able to trust me with your dog-son!”  
“So now, once again, I’m the one who has to try! Matt, I’ve tried my entire life! There are only so many ways you can reasonably expect me to-”  
Matt felt his rage seething in him as he hollered, “TRY. HARDER!”  
A flock of birds scattered from a nearby tree and Winnie bolted into the woods. Matt followed him with his eyes as Mike yelled at him.  
“I’m tired of trying! It’s exhausting, okay! You wanna know the truth Matt?! I’m tired of picking up after you—all the times I bailed you out of jail, all the times I had to hide it from dad, the number of strings and favors I’ve pulled and called in would shock you! Take care of your own issues, damnit!”  
“Screw you! Oh, have fun finding your dog!” Matt fired back, “He went that-a-way!” he pointed to Mike’s left.  
Mike looked down next to him as Matt saw the alarmed expression bloom on his older brother’s face. Matt wanted to feel a sense of pride, that he was able to finally have the upper hand but shame filled him instead.  
“Winnie! WINNIE!” Mike vehement cries broke through the tense forest air. The manner his brother trashed through the greenery clenched his heart and hammered away at his ego. Matt couldn’t recollect the last memory of Mike being so emotional, but this instance locked itself into his mind.  
“Winnie!” Matt shouted as he followed Mike deeper into the forests. Twigs and rocks tripped him up as he stumbled numerous times, but soon he made it to Mike’s side, his brother’s harsh look pierced him.  
“Matt, just let me fix this, again—alone!” Mike hissed as they both heard a dog’s panic-stricken bark and sprinted in the direction of the horrid sound.  
“WINNIE HOLD ON!” Mike’s frenzied voice wailed as they saw a clearing and Winnie hiding in a log, his leash tangled on one of the branches jutting off of it, the terrified pup trying to hide from a giant sized Great Dane that was trying to stick its head in, growling and thrashing about.  
“Holy shit! That dog is—Mike?!” Matt shouted as Mike reached into the puppy bag and yanked out a long, thin, silver whistle.  
“You wanna help?!” Mike barked at him.  
“Y-yeah of course!” Matt exclaimed back at him as the Great Dane broke off a chunk of the log and Winnie yelped.  
“I’m gonna blow this dog whistle, I need you to distract that mutt while I try to get to Winnie, got it?!”  
“Yeah!”  
The whistle’s pitched caused the Great Dane to whip it’s head about as it released a savage whine. Mike darted towards the stump, ripping the twig off the side which released the leash and scooped Winnie up into his arms. The great Dane barked and lunged towards his brother, but Matt’s hand reached into his pocket, pulled out Winnie’s collar, wrapped it around his hand and bopped the beast on its snout, petrifying the mutt into place.  
Mike fell on his back and briskly fumbled his body upright. Matt extended his hand and pulled him up, both men and Winnie sprinting back on to the trail, the great Dane vanished from view.  
Matt bent over, sputtering, gasping for breath but when he looked over and saw his heroic older brother tightly embracing Winnie, he saw the fear in his brother’s eyes break.  
He’s never, ever looked that spooked before...Matt thought as his mouth opened.  
“Mike, I’m-”  
“No, I’m sorry...I really am sorry Matt...” his brother’s voice was worn out, but also tight like it was reigning in emotions. Just like dad, Matt told himself as Mike continued.  
“-I’m sorry I didn’t let you fail, that I always got you out of situations, that I didn’t trust you to fight for yourself...it’s been….it’s been...” Matt saw Mike’s eyes water and he tackled him with a hug.  
“Hey, dad put that on you, it wasn’t fair...I’m sorry I gave you shit about her, that I said she controls everything you do...”  
Mike shook his head, “She’s got a lot on her plate, I do too...we’re sorry.”  
His apology was broken by Winnie giving both men tons of puppy kisses. Hearing his brother’s laughter felt rejuvenating and Matt let it sink in that they were okay.  
“Winnie, buddy! You can’t go leaving us like that! You can’t!” Matt playfully scolded the puppy who was covered in dirt and moss, “So did your loving parents bring anything to clean you up with?”  
Mike rolled his eyes and chuckled, “Yes, his mother sensed this day would come--”  
“Oh my gawd, Tina! He’s so stinkin’ adorable!” a woman’s voice shrieked. Matt turned around and saw two very svelte women in running gear staring at his nephew.  
“Oh can we pet him?! We don’t care that he’s dirty! He’s soo precious, please!” they begged in unison.  
Matt looked at Mike, “I think we shouldn’t-”  
“Matt, he’s your little guy, I’m just here for the exercise.” Mike winked at him as Winnie reached out with his paws towards Matt.  
“Right, he’s my boy...heh...” Matt got out as he dusted off Winnie and smiled at both women. The blonde’s ponytail swished as she made her way over to them and she tucked a bit of hair behind her ear.  
“I’m Susan and this is Tina, oh how did he get so dirty?!” she asked as she gestured at her red-headed partner and then at Winnie.  
Matt glanced at Mike, then back at Susan and Tina, “This joker here accidentally let go of Winnie’s- Winston Dodds’s leash and my boy-” he paused and looked at Mike who was standing with his arms crossed over his chest, “-can you get me some wet naps out of my bag, Mike? Sorry ladies, older brothers am I right?”  
The duo laughed as Winnie’s tail wagged.  
“Oh he likes us!” Susan gushed.  
“Winnie, like Winnie the Pooh!” Tina blurted out as Matt grabbed the wet naps from Mike, took one and started to clean Winnie off. Winnie’s nose wrinkled as Matt continued to clean him off, handing the dirty wet naps to Mike’s already extended hand.  
“Yeah, but ladies, he isn’t just a puppy-” Matt began to say but was cut off by them both.  
“He’s like your son! Aww!!!” they both cried out as Winnie sneezed and Matt saw Mike stave off a groan.  
“Yes, so.” Matt took one last wet nap and cleaned Winnie off, then held him above his head and jokingly said, “Look at my son!”  
Tina and Susan erupted into a fit of laughter and Matt felt himself beaming with pride. Finally, I knew I could flirt, just been a while since I’ve done it sober, he thought as he saw Mike’s face and handed Winnie to him, his own hand slipping into his back pocket and pulling out his phone.  
“So, will my son and I be seeing either of you again?” Matt let the line slip out of his mouth like satin.  
The duo looked at each other, Winnie, Mike and then back at him, Susan letting out an audible ‘oh no’.  
“What? Was my boy coming on too strongly?” Matt teased as Tina wrapped an arm around Susan’s waist.  
“Um...we’re engaged...like-”  
“Yeah, um...” Susan added, “to each other...”  
Matt felt his face get flushed, his hands moved into his pockets.  
“But! But your puppy-son is so precious! Hey, we’ve gotta go, but...Winnie,” Tina began as she gently booped Winnie’s nose, “you stay cute!”  
The couple started jogging down the trail again and were soon out of earshot. Matt felt his whole body turn red as he saw Mike unable to hold back a howl of laughter. His older brother’s lips parted and the space around them was swarmed with his laughter. Mike still held on to Winnie, the latter who gave Matt an understanding expression, as Mike’s gut busting laughter carried on.  
“Aha! Ahahahaha! Haha!” Mike howled as he doubled over and sat Winnie on the ground. Matt’s lips clamped shut as Mike’s ornery laughter started to dwindle.  
“Well, now that’s out of your system-” Matt started to say but Mike’s laughter started up again as his brother held on to Winnie’s leash.  
“You know...I didn’t see engagement rings! I had no warning they were a—c’mon, you’ve laughed enough Mike! Look at your son! He’s confused!”  
Winnie glanced at him, his head cocking from one side to the other, then a bark escaped his mouth. Mike collected himself and looked Matt right in the eyes.  
“Okay, okay I’m sorry...but...heh, let’s get my son home, please?”  
Matt uncrossed his arms, “Fine...but please do not mention-”  
Mike nodded, “I will present you in the best possible light, but she will know if I’m holding back, she’s perceptive.”  
Matt held out his hand, “Give me the leash, you are in no condition to walk your son.”  
Mike’s look illuminated their new level of respect and the leash in Matt’s hand cemented it.

 

-*-

She came home from her gala event and released a sigh. Dealing with people, politicians, and dozens of needy donors wore her out, but she was able to help Olivia raise over $4,000 for more training for the NYPD on LGBTQIA matters, so it felt worth while. Upon walking into her apartment she had been greeted by her beloved kittens, all three of them needing to crowd her as she went into her bathroom and quickly changed out of her dress and into a pair of comfy sweats and one of Mike’s henley shirts that was a bit too large for her. As she walked towards the kitchen to make some tea, her eyes caught sight of Winnie’s puppy bag and she opened it. Really? I get that you went with your brother to have some fun Mike, but there is a trashcan in Central Park, right? She thought as she took the wadded up wet naps and tossed them into their kitchen trash can. She started to sort through the bag to organize it and saw Winnie’s harness. Bits of root and clumps of dirt clung to it as she lifted it out of the bag. Munn let out meow and she couldn’t help but agree with him.  
“I know Munn, what the heck happened to Winnie today?” she spoke as the black kitten looked at her. Finny was playing with a new toy she had gotten all three of them and Lulu was sitting on the kitchen counter top ‘supervising’ her.  
“You guys, I need to know what happened to Winnie today, I’ll be back.” she stated as she walked out of their gallery kitchen and into their bedroom. Mike and Winnie were laying on the bed, completely dead to the world and her heart melted a bit. She knew that many people looked at Mike and saw what they wanted to see, a traditional strong man, but she knew that he was far more emotive and sensitive and loved him for it.   
She sat on the edge of their bed and brushed back some of his hair and then petted Winnie. Her puppy barely stirred from her touch, but Mike’s eyes opened and he looked up at her.  
“Hey, sorry, the walk was long, Winnie and I just needed to crash...how was today?”  
She smiled, “It was good, long...tedious, stressful while trying to balance the emotional needs of hundreds of people, but I helped Olivia do some good, so good.”  
Mike sat up and gingerly sat Winnie down on the bed, “Good, Matt and I-”  
“What happened to Winnie today? I’ve never seen him this zonked out before...is he okay?” Her voice hinted to worry, but while she knew that Mike would never let a disaster happen, Winnie’s state spoke to her and she needed answers.  
Mike’s silence only compounded her worries but she listened to him.  
“Look, before I get into it, it was an accident and he’s okay and Matt felt horrible about it-”  
“-okay, just tell me what went down.” she answered, her hand resting on Mike’s shoulder.  
“Matt came over with tons of treats for Winnie, like we won’t have to buy any for a while. We went to the park and we started walking. He bought Winnie this leather spiked collar to wear...he bought himself a matching leather bracelet, I felt bad about but there’s no way Winnie could have worn it, so I knew he was being a bit sulky about it. We get through about half of the trail and we start talking about how we don’t want him worrying about us, and he gets all kinds of offended, like we don’t think he can handle it...”  
“Okay, I’ll have to have that talk with him, in due time, but continue.”  
“...so we start yelling like a bunch of asses and next thing I know, Winnie’s leash got out of my hand and Matt scared off tons of birds and Winnie went chasing after them.”  
She held back her worrying, but knew deep down inside that Mike could read it in her eyes.  
“So...we run into the woods to find him and he’s trapped in this rotten tree stump and some idiot’s great Dane is trying to get at him. Thankfully, that dog whistle you bought came in handy and I-we were able to distract the dog while I went to get Winnie and free him. The dog came back around and tried to get at me, but Matt, takes the leather spiked collar, wraps it around his hand and hits the dog on its nose. We got away and Winnie got a bit dirty...”  
Her hands went to her face, “Oh my god! Is he okay? Did you take him to the vet?! Did you let him snuggle with one of his plushies, he loves his panda...did he get hurt?!”  
Mike’s arm wrapped around her waist and she moved closer towards him.  
“Winnie is perfectly fine. He came home and spent some time with his panda pal...Matt on the other hand...”  
“Oh! I’m sorry I didn’t ask about him!”  
“It’s alright, his wounds are more internal...he was trying to get Winnie cleaned off, sorry about the wet naps in his bag, but this duo of women come over and are completely enamored with Winnie, like you think my baby talk is bad.”  
“and?” she smiled at him.  
“Matt was flirting with Winnie as his wing-pup and he thought he had a possible date set up, but we come to find out that Matt had just spent five minutes or so flirting with a lesbian couple….” Mike stopped as she saw him start to laugh again.  
“Michael Dodds! Oh no...that’s, that’s so...”  
Mike nodded his head, “I know, I know, I feel bad about it now, but Matt is holding Winnie over his head like Rafiki from the Lion King, when he holds Simba and then shouts, “look at my son! Look at my son! And both of them just come right out of the closet the instant he tries to get their numbers...it was one of the most rapid fire rejections I’ve seen since well...high school.”  
She leaned her head against his and started laughing. Soon their kittens were trying to get up on their bed, meowing in protest as she could feel Mike laughing.  
“Please tell me you are on good terms with him?” she asked as she picked up Munn and Lulu, then reached back down for Finny who gave her an annoyed glance.  
“We’re good, we worked through some things, but I think we can give Matt more credit...he was really hurt when I said that we didn’t want to unload our issues on him.”  
She sighed, “We need to set some boundaries...but, if he’s more hurt with us hiding from him, I say we let him in, gradually...he is a good person and he does love Winnie.”  
Mike agreed, “Yeah, he’ll be getting his two month sobriety chip soon...we should go to the ceremony...”  
She kissed the back of his hand, “We will, we should get him something meaningful.”  
“I think he’d really like a dog to be honest...but maybe later on down the road...”  
“Yeah, he’s still trying to figure out sobriety by himself, tossing another living being into the mix wouldn’t be the best...right Finny?” she asked as the tabby kitten crawled into her arms and rested on her lap.  
“How about we excuse the kids from the bedroom and I take some time to appreciate every square inch of you?” Mike purred in her ear.  
“You’ve gotta pick up Munn...but deal.” she grinned as she got Lulu and Finny. She watched Mike put Munn on his shoulders and pick up Winnie, who only just now started to return to the land of the living.  
The two of them gently sat their kittens and puppy on the sofa and watched the three kittens wrap their bodies around Winnie and his panda plushie, and doze off to sleep.  
Mike’s arms held her close to him as she felt his breath against her ear.  
“Ready for some snuggling of the human variety?”  
She bit her lip, “More than you know...”  
They made their way to their bedroom and spent the evening tumbling and caressing one another as they bonded even closer together, their connection renewed once more.


End file.
